Dark Dreams
by Anoi-chan
Summary: My friends and I are sucked into endless dreams, featuring the Hetalia characters. Sounds like fun? You'd be wrong... Rated T for violence in later chapters
1. Dark Dreams - Loneliness

I was so lonely. It was hard just to pretend to everyone that I was happy. I had so may friends, then why did I feel so alone. I couldn't talk to them, let them know. I was only really happy in history, with its hidden innuendo, and the fact that was just my favourite class. In any other class I would imagine stories, or fanfics. Spain, Japan, England, Russia, Romania, Italy and Canada would float through my head. I would lie to my friends, the fan club, even my sister, that I was having fun. Charlotte and Bethany would post funny pics to make us all laugh, Erin would "comment ninja", Heather would post random things, Robyn would post the occasional lol, same goes to morgyn.

In my dreams, the countries would appear, laughing and arguing, beckoning me over to them... And once, I went.

We laughed and joked, and I tried to leave, but they wouldn't let me. They closed in on me, still laughing. It was surreal, and I was scared, but I looked into their eyes, and I knew I was safe. There was a huge flash, and I could feel myself changing, becoming something different, one of them. I closed my eyes and...

I never woke up...


	2. Dark Dreams - Following

Things were different since my sister died. People were quieter, and we didn't joke about death so much. My friends weren't too upset, they didn't know us well enough to be too sad. It had affected our family more. My parents were both off work, and we were running out of money to buy food, but we scraped by. It was hard for me, as Iona was my twin. I tried not to grieve, and filled my waking hours with images of Kiku Honda, the hottest anime character ever (in my opinion)

In my dreams, I saw Iona, but she was manga style. She was laughing and dancing with Spain, and all the other hetalia characters. I had to go to her. I ran over, but was cornered by the countries. I could hear her yelling for me, but all I could focus on was Japans eyes, and how he could never do me any harm. My life drained away, and, like Iona, I could feel myself changing...My parents would find my body in the morning...


	3. Dark Dreams - Frequency

It was interesting, having two deaths from the fan club in the space of two weeks. They had both died in their sleep, with no cause of death. Things hadn't changed much in the club, but we couldn't help noticing that, although the twins were dead, they were still posting on the club. It was very strange, and we knew that their accounts were probably hacked, but it didn't stop us thinking otherwise.

Once, in a dream, I saw England. He was yelling at America, and France, as usual, but I couldn't help noticing two small, dirty blonde(as in the colour, we weren't dirty) heads, peeking out from behind some of the other countries. They all looked like they were having so much fun, so I went over, spoke to England. He grabbed me, and I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. My features grew larger, and I became one of the countries...


	4. Dark Dreams - Endless

Ok, things were getting scary now. How could three people, all friends of mine, die in such a short time? And, although they were all dead, their posts on Facebook became more and more frequent. There weren't many of us left, and we were all having the strangest dreams. I was having daydreams all the time, each one stranger than the last. The countries would speak to me, beg me to join them. I would speak to my friends, pretend nothing was going on, whilst in my head I was trying to make sense of the endless, unstoppable dreams. They became worse and worse, the dreams took over my life, every second was consumed. Once, exhausted, a dream came over me, so I sat down on the grass, And... I gave in. Romania and the others enticed me in, made me feel happy, warm, comfortable. I rejoiced when, from behind England, Spain and Japan, emerged Heather, Iona and Charlotte. We caught up, and they told me that they were not dead, just caught in an endless dream. Then the countries realized that I knew too much, and surrounded me. I became like them, and my canine teeth grew into fangs, like Romania's... I slumped on the grass, and fainted dead away...My friend would find me later...


	5. Dark Dreams - Bloodlust

Things are never quite what they seem, in your sleep. My new-found bloodlust was unstoppable, and I had to carry bags of it around with me, at all times. When you slept you had to look out for France, and when you ate, you had to look in case it was British. It was ok though, but we missed our families, and when every night we saw our friends, we broke down a little more inside. We were free from the dreams, and the exhaustion that came with them, so some things were good. One day we bid goodbye to the countries, and went out to walk, and clear our heads. On the way back, we found that the path we took was blocked off, and we only had a long trail through the woods to get back. Things were scarier without the countries protection, shielding us from the horrors of being stuck in an endless dream, never to wake up. Strangely shaped trees surrounded us, twigs snapped, trees rustled and strange animals ran past. Suddenly, a strange shadowy being, with glowing balls of light for eyes came towards us, hungry for our flesh...


	6. Dark Dreams - Bullet

This was getting interesting now. More were dying, dropping like flies even. We went to their funerals, cried for them, but only we knew that they weren't dead. We knew that because we spoke to them, and they never told us where they were. Little did we know, they were trying to protect us...Unusual dreams filled my days and my nights, taking over everything important in my life. Then I knew, I had to run...I left the city, hoping to escape everything, but it really just made things worse. I sat down, weak with hunger, and exhaustion, and fell into a dream...It was different than the usual dreams. Heather was being attacked by a strange, shadowy figure, and the others were standing, screaming their heads off. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and a tall, Italian man was standing behind the monster. Romano. The usually aggressive man had a quiet, compassionate face, as he stepped towards me. He laughed as he saw my shocked face, and my bag by my side. He made a joke about running away, although he trailed off as he realized the truth. Our conversation traveled, as he lured me in. His hands suddenly clamped down on my shoulders, and a bead of sweat formed on his brow as he watched my skin clear, my body become, well, anime. A large curl formed on the left side of my head...


	7. Dark Dreams - Pointless

I lay myself down on the grass, and try to make sense of what is going on. We're ruining young peoples lives. But... We need centuries, we've believed that the countries are almost immortal, with few ways to die. That changed when Denmark died. He was just the first of us. To take his place, we took a young eleven year-old girl. Then, when Finland died, we used her sister. Then, came Austria's turn to pass away. We chose another girl, worthy of the place. Lastly, we found another young girl to take the place of my brother, Italy didn't make sense though. Another girl, Robyn was turned, for no reason at all. The more people we change, the more powerful we get. Some of us are going mad with the power! I open my eyes, suddenly alert. Gunshots ring out in the distance...


	8. Dark Dreams - Enemies

Deadly enemies. Face-to-face. Swords clashed and shouts filled the air. Rain dripped from their hair. I buried myself deeper into his jacket. Nearby, Iona did the same. There was no way anyone could stop this fight. Years of pent-up anger fuelled this battle, and it wouldn't end until one of them died.

Anger controlled them, and he tried to brush me off, taking a blow from the pissed-off Spaniard opposite him. I was terrified. He had always been such a strong country, and his opponent was weak, but he was also determined. America joined me, tugging at him, trying to get him to calm down. He yelled at us, his accent becoming less identifiable as it grew louder. He stepped forward, and kicked Spain to the ground, crushing Iona.

He pulled a gun from his coat pocket, loaded it, and put it to the terrified man's head. I heard a muffled scream from under Spain. Iona knew what was going on. He pulled the trigger...Spain's brilliant green eyes went dead. Iona screamed harder. The others gasped. I scanned the crowd. Where was Romano?

Then footsteps sloshed quickly over to us. The Italian was there, looking at his dead brother. "England" he sobbed "What have you done..."


	9. Dark Dreams - Wounded

I waited. He should have been here by now. I panicked, wondering where he was. With the countries going wild, one alone was easy prey for the groups that lurked in the shadows. We'd already had one death recently, we couldn't afford another. "C'mon Japan, where are you?" I muttered to myself.

A shout. Far off into the distance. Japan. I sprung to life, dashing to find him. I could tell he'd been ambushed by a group. Perhaps the baltics, or the Soviets.

The sharp scent of vodka filled the air. I knew it. Soviet. A soft whine came from the corner "Heather? Prease terr me that it's you over there." "Japan! It's me! Are you ok?" I looked at him, scanning for injury. A large gash spread over one cheekbone, a huge slit tore down his arm; spouting blood. I gasped. "Stay there" I warned "Heather? Where are you going!? Prease herp me!"

I followed the Soviets, tracing them by the vodka scented air that followed them. Immediately, I spotted Russia, what with him being like 6 feet tall. I threw myself at him, making a failed attempt at fighting. I knew to go for someone else, and began to fight Belarus, this time with more success. I pulled out a sword, slashing and swinging but never getting anywhere. Suddenly, Belarus fell to the ground, followed by another, lighter THUMP. Japan was on his knees behind her, bleeding heavily and out of breath. "Reave me" he gasped "I'rr be arright" he slurred, falling in and out of consciousness. "We have to get him to China!" I screamed "Quickly!"


	10. Dark Dreams - Underground

Strange things went on underground, beneath our feet. Strange beings lurked there, the kind which attacked us in the forest, that Romano shot. They couldn't survive in sunlight, and only came out at night. They lived on human flesh, sucking out the soul, until nothing was left but a cold, feelingless, expressionless shell of a human (sounds like Japan lol).Not a lot of us knew of their existence, only Romano, Heather, Erin, Charlotte, Iona, Romania and long ago, the creatures found us. They lunged at us, trying to catch us. We quickly dashed into the nearest building, a house in which we knew had a basement with a lock. We stumbled on the dark stairs, tripping over boxes piled at the bottom. Siletly, we found a seat each, which was hard as there were so many of us. We could hear the creatures climbing down the stairs with ease. I held my breath. I could hear the wood in the door splintering, and they crashed into the room. I was almost crying with fright, but Romania nudged me, saying "Time to use those skills I taught you..." I nodded, withdrawing a sword, and began to fight...


	11. Dark Dreams - Hiding

Endless dreams were making my life unbearable. Almost everyone was in the dream, only they weren't as happy as they were in the first few dreams. The dreams were dark and terrifying, as shadowy beings tried to eat my friends, and countries battled to the death. I could see the pure terror in their eyes, and tried to get to them, but couldn't move. I could see Russia, a creature bent over him, his eyes wide with fright. It bit into him...

Russia's POV: I'm normally such a strong person, but even I was scared as the creature bit into me, sucking out my soul, and shocking everybody around me. As the life drained out of me, I could tell at that moment the others were picking somebody to replace me. Because, my soul was gone, the kindest thing to do to me was kill me, so a sword was produced, and was promptly thrust into my chest. Blood poured from my body, taking my life with it, and everything went black...

Bethany's POV: Suddenly, I could move! I ran towards them, only to find that Russia had gone, and his scarf was wrapped around my neck. I ran over, producing a water pipe, and "KolKolKol"-ing of my own accord. Everyone around me's jaw dropped. I began to attack the creatures, soon joined by Charlotte, Erin, Heather, Robyn and Iona, but strangely enough, no nations. We started to fight, but were failing quickly. We knew it was time to hide, and we all slipped into a crack in the floorboards. We could hear their footsteps above us, and we held our breath. Then, suddenly, a voice came through a crack in the boards above us, cold, cracked and raspy: "I know you're in there. Come out, you can't hide, I know you're in there, you can't hide forever..." The voice kept going, repeating itself, getting louder and louder, untill it seemed to come from right behind us...


	12. Dark Dreams - War

We held our breath as the chanting continued. We knew one one of the creatures was behind us, waiting to strike, ready to end the dream. Acting out of instinct, I lunged at it, sinking my teeth into its neck. It fell to the ground, shadows fading from its body, showing us the cold, white shell of what it used to be. We knew we had to get out of our hiding place, quickly. We crawled on our hands and knees, desperate to find a way out from under the floorboards. Hours passed, with no luck. Tired and hungry, we lay down on the ground to die. Then we remembered that we were carrying weapons! We hacked and slashed at the wood above us, until the boards gave in, cracking and splintering. Carefully, we climbed out through the hole, checking for creatures as we did so. A pile of supplies lay in the corner. We ran over to it, eating as if we'd never see food again. Only Romania and I hung back, knowing that there was no blood there. This world was hard for a , there was a huge bang! The door swung open, and there, stood the creatures. The was nothing else for it "This means war..."


	13. Dark Dreams - Silence

Everything was going wrong. What was happening? It was like everyone was possessed, acting out of their usual demeanor. I counted up the deaths since we arrived: Spain, Belarus and Russia. So far. Since we escaped from under the floorboards, there could have been so many more we hadn't witnessed. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hold in the tears. I looked around. Everyone was bleeding and dirty. Some were crying, some trying to stay strong, whilst comforting others. None of us had died. But there's always a chance that it could happen any time. My wounds were not fatal, but painful enough for me to stay awake all night, stiffly wriggling around. Spain's matador jacket wrapped around my shoulders, I led them into battle. We each clutched a weapon. Heather with alcohol bombs, Erin with a gun and discreetly hidden white flag(sorry had to bring it into the story), Charlotte with a sword (and a wand XD), Bethany with a pipe, Robyn with, well, fangs, and I, clutching my heavy battleaxe, trying not to drop it on my head. We lunged at the creatures, stabbing and hitting and shooting. We were outnumbered. Even with each other, and the protection of the countries. There were literally thousands of them, starving and closing in on us! We ran to our escape pod thingy. Panting and out of breath, we dressed our wounds. They were a lot more severe than we thought, but we battled through it. They always tell you that the darkest times come before the light. I've had that phrase in my head since everything started to go wrong. I now knew that this wasn't true. If it was, where was the light? The creatures kept coming, killing countries front and centre. We battled on, long into the night, until our skin and clothes were soaked with blood. All around me, people gave in, taking their last breaths, eyes going dull. And as the sun set over the battlefield, I realized I was the only one left. This was unthinkable. I was always the weakest, the one who let the worst soak in until everything else was lost. The numbness of the lost faded away, leaving me screaming and howling, tears running down my face until my head ached, until I was sick. I had lost it all. My friends, my family... My world. If this was a dream, it was a nightmare. But wasn't it true in a nightmare... You could always wake up? I sank onto my knees, trying to dry my tears, trying to wake up. My efforts were useless. Then I realized "I'm dead..." I whispered, my voice cracking "Aren't I...?"


End file.
